1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray analyzer and an X-ray analysis method, which are capable of measuring both a transmission X-ray and a fluorescent X-ray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a foreign matter in a sample and density unevenness of elements have been detected by X-ray transmission imaging. On the other hand, the kinds of elements of the foreign matter and the like cannot be identified through the X-ray transmission imaging, and hence, a sample has been analyzed for elements through use of a fluorescent X-ray analysis.
Further, an analyzer capable of solely performing both a transmission X-ray analysis and a fluorescent X-ray analysis has also been developed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-57195).
By the way, for example, a positive electrode active material (lithium salt) of a lithium ion battery or the like is produced by being thinly pasted to a collector, and the quality of a positive electrode active material layer is managed as follows. First, the presence/absence of a foreign matter in a positive electrode active material layer is analyzed by a transmission X-ray apparatus. When a foreign matter is detected, the position of the foreign matter in the sample is marked, and the sample is set on a separate fluorescent X-ray apparatus to identify the kind of an element in the foreign matter.
However, the work of marking the position of a foreign matter detected by the transmission X-ray apparatus and irradiating the marked position with an X-ray through use of a separate fluorescent X-ray apparatus with exact alignment is very cumbersome, and may cause a positional misalignment. Thus, the analysis requires time and labor, and the analysis accuracy is not high.
Further, in the case of the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-57195, the entire surface of a sample is subjected to a transmission X-ray analysis and a fluorescent X-ray analysis. However, it is not necessary to subject a part of the sample other than a part including a foreign matter to an element analysis through use of a fluorescent X-ray. Thus, the technology requires a longer time for analysis and is not suitable for a rapid analysis.